My little legend of zelda
by Flutterchief
Summary: came to me while playing ocarina of time, unlike my other stories I do not intend to bring Jason into this unless he is requested. MLP/LOZ awsome :)
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: MLP in hyrule

chapter one

Link rolled over in his bed as the dream played before him. A girl and Sheikah woman were running away from a large castle with storm clouds looming over head. A Gerudo man was chasing them on a large black stallion and was launching purple magic balls at them. Link lunged in between him and the girl and lifted up a small shield "where did I get this?" he thought. The Gerudo smirked and raised a hand. "you have guts kid, to face off with the all powerful Ganondorf!" he chuckled "but alas, your courage seals your doom!" Ganondorf hurled the ball at link. Link flinched, expecting a painful collision...nothing...Surprised link woke to an empty and quite home in Koikiri forest. he smiled wissfully, it was just a dream. he yawned and stood up. as he headed to the stump that served as a table a blue ball of light whirled into the room and crashed into his mug. Link yelped and swung a broom in alarm. very quickly his alarm subsided as he registerd what it was.

A fairy

"hello, who are you?" he asked. the blue fairy flutttered in the air and darted around him.  
"I'm Navi, the Deku tree has sent me to fetch you! something about a quest" Link felt himself snap to attention at this. The Deku tree? Him? Adventure? his mind was in a whirl as he stumbled out of the tree house and tripped over the railing to his balcony. He landed with a heavy thud and he stayed still for a moment. Navi flew over him adn Tsk'd a few times. Could the fate of hyrule realy depend on such a clumsy boy?

(in canterlot)  
Luna was writing furiosly at her desk in between her trips to a large telescope and a table with equations. "it dosn't make sense, Celestia! the only thing that it could be was a distress signal!" she galloped to the telescope gain. "Realy dear sister! it is near time for the sun to rise, can we talk about Imaginary worlds later?" Celestia yawned "I can't keep it night just so you can play!" Luna huffed and wrote furiosly on a piece of parchment. and wisked away with magic as her sister chuckled and walked down the hall. "we shall see sister, we shall see"

(in ponyville)  
Applebloom walked dejectedly down the dirt road to her house where she could see Mac pulling the carts of apples to the barn and AJ getting ready to sell said apples, A large sign with big colorful letters shouted at her. She sighed, "Is it goin' to be like this forev'r?" she moaned, all she wanted was something differant, ever since Lyra showwed her a book on anthropolgy she was fasinated with the human race and school seemed so pointless. Why spend hours getting teased when she and an older mare could talk for hours on end about humans? she sighed and climbed the stairs to the house, she smiled lightly at granny smith's picture on the shifarobe (the shelf over a fireplace) Ever since granny finaly died of old age she had been so alone, Sweetie bell had long gone to her parents for the school year and most of the summer and Scootaloo was constantly hanging out with Rainbowdash.

Why did she have to live such a boring life?

"Applebloom? consarn it where are you?" Apple Jacks voice echoed through the house and into the Appleblooms room. She snuggled tighter under her blanket in her closet trying to make Applejack thinl she was asleep, She was always scolded for sleeping in the closet instead of her bed but she didn't care. Her door opened adn Applejack walked through "Applebloom? Miss Cheerilee called and said you were failing all your classes!" she said aloud in the room, knowing full well that Applebloom could hear her. After listening to a small sniffiling noise from the closet she smiled and went downstairs/

After hearing the door shut Applebloom sighed and slinked to her bed, she needed somthing to hurt,anything, she felt so numb, she glanced at herself in her mirror, she cried a little still seeing her blank flank and sulked her way to the warm bed.

Derpy tottered up to the house and rang the bell. Big Mac opened the door, "mornin miss hooves, you need any help?" Derpy blushed, between the Doctor and Mac she was more confused then a wall eyed pony should be. "special delivery for..." she tilted her head to look at the box. "miss...Bloom?" she geussed Mac laughed "No need to be Imbaressed miss hooves! your geuss is as good as mine, at least you have a reason for geussing what words say." he chuckled awkwardly. "well...im off" Derpy said equaly as awkward. they stood alone on the porch avoiding eye contact, in order to break the silence Mac offered Derpy a chocolate muffin wich she exepted. the stood for a while longer as Derpy nibbled on her muffin. "weeellll I better go" Derpy said eventualy "got some more letters to deliver" And she wobbled away. Mac picked up the package and walked to the table and dropped the box on it. he waited for about half an hour for AJ to get home. when he heard the door slam and a tired AJ slump at the table he sighed, now or never, he slid the box to her "what does that say?" he asked quitely. Applejack smiled lightly at her brother shyness. she cocked her head to see the lable "miss bloom of sweet apple acres in ponyville" she paused "the retrun adress is Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna?" she muttered the last bit and hugged her brother "it's to Lil' sis, from a freind she" said. Mac shrugged and carried it up to Appleblooms room and placed it on her dresser. he tiptoed to the door but stubbed his hoof on the door.

Applebloom jumped at the sudden flury of language amenating from her door, she picked up scootaloos baseball bat that she left there a while back and tiptoed to the door. "h...he''o?" she said through the baseball bat's handle. Mac Jumped "ah...lil' Bloom! so nice to see you!" Mac stammered out before closing the door in an awkward silence, She sighed, her brother never swore in the house or in the presence of Ladies so this was rare, she pondered this as she turned and saw the parcle sitting on her desk with "MISS BLOOM" stamped on the side.

Im going to leave that for now, hope you enjoyed chapter one of My little Legend of Zela! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not publishing when I said I would :P but better late then never

My Little legend of Zelda

chapter 2

Applebloom looked at the box quizzically ''what are you" she muttered to the box. She stepped forward and picked it up in her teeth and carried it to living room where she could grab a snack on her way. She sat down in the living room and pulled on the string holding the paper together. It fell apart without much effort and she stared at the brown box sitting in front of her. A breeze from the window ruffled the paper lightly. She pulled off the top and found a book. "The book of Anthropology" she read aloud "not a very clever name" she mumbled. She was about to open it when she felt a small voice "don't touch it!" it whispered. She shrugged it off and opened the first page. "ye all who read this may form into human likeness in another Life." She read aloud. A Dark purple aura shot into the ceiling and spread around the room. A low ominous chant could be heard coming from the walls. "what's going on!?" She yelled at the book as if it had the answers.

Big Mac and Applejack were coming back from the market when they heard an explosion. They froze when they saw the crater where their house was. "sweet celestia" whispered Mac. too much in shock to move. they stared at there own ex-home...where applebloom was sleeping last they knew. AppleJack was frozen in time and Mac was openly bawling on her shoulder.

In hyrule.

Link had conquered every dungeon to this point. Now in front of him sat the sword of evils bane.

the master sword.

he breathed in deeply and yanked the sword out of it's place. a calm yellow aura like portal and something fell out...

Or someone.

Link leaped forward to face what ever was in need of help. "WHO THE HAY AH YOU!" came an annoyed and scared voice

Link Jumped back in shock "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" he screeched.

Applebloom stood up completely unaware of her new situation. "Who the hay ah you!" she yelled again.

Link burbled awkwardly for a second. "I'm link" he said focusing on the wall behind her.

"watcha lookin at?" she asked and turned around briefly. link sighed and pulled out his ocarina and started to play the song of the forest.

(IN THE FOREST)

Link hid Him and Applebloom behind every bush,tree,rock and large leaf on the way to his house. Presently he managed to Get Applebloom inside.

Once inside he threw open a closet,tore out a tunic and threw it at her. Applebloom caught the yellow and red garment easily she peered at link who stood rigidly in his closet. Applebloom looked in a mirror. Her face was...normal by human standards. She had her normal red hair,a small clump of freckles and what appeared to be a small light following her. Not thinking to much about she pulled on the clothes as link walked out. "thank you" he said heavily, "that was by far the most awkward day of my life.'' he finished he glanced at her in her yellow and red clothes. He reached back into the closet and handed her some brown leather shoes and a yellow with red trim hat. She sat at the small table in the corner as she pulled on her new shoes and cap. "whe'e am I" she asked link. Link smiled lightly (mostly due to the fact she had clothes on now) What are you doing in Hyrule?" Applebloom grabbed him by the collar ''Ah'm where!" she squeaked. "Ah'm in Hyrule?" she looked at the fairy for a second. If she was here than that meant..."LYRA WAS RIGHT!" she cheered and danced lightly. Link brushed himself off. "you like adventuring?" he asked her. Her head whipped around. "of course!" came the reply. Link smirked "want to go with me?"

He hoped she'd say yes...

OK that was kinda rushed and badly written. again if you want more indo go play ocarina of time BEST GAME EVAR! :) thanks to wolfia3000 or whatever your name is for the first comment.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the comments guys :D

Around an hour before I wrote this I have officially beaten Ocarina Of Time :3 good stuff...

Appleblooms name will be refereed to as Just Bloom by the people for now.

Chapter 3

"go where?" Asked AppleBloom to the Hylian. "with me on an adventure" he replied. She thought for a minute. "sure..." Link hugged her exitedly "thankyouthankyou!" he cried. "whats the big deal?" She asked "try to travel with just her for a month" Link said, poking his thumb over his shoulder at the fairy who was flying into a wall repeatedly. "eesh!" she thought. "so link...where do we go first?"

cut to dekutree

Link And applebloom stood in front of the great tree.

(insert long boring backstory)

"ENTER...MAY THE GODDESSES GRANT THEE SAFE JOURNIES!" the tree boomed, opening it's mouth. the inky blackness eemed to flow from the tree and kill the colorful plants that got in it's way. Link held Appleblooms hand "ready Bloom?" he said lightly. "ahm ready" she confirmed, and they tore into tree.

(inside the deku tree)

Link looked at his surondings, why was it so bright in here? why were there so many dekubabas and skutullas. He looked at Applebloom "here" he said and handed her a deku stick and his shield. "ah stick?" she asked, sounding insulted. Link sighed "its the best we can do for now. He pointed at some vines "we need to climb up there." he said, stating the painfully obvious. Applebloom sighed and gripped the vine tightly. she pulled herself up to the ledge. A skutulla dropped on her, she screamed "agh! Link whe' ah' you!?" she wriggled around feeling the spider start gnawing on her leg. She felt herself go from scared to terrofied "LINK!" she called from where she was pinned Link threw something at the spider, it turned blue and stopped moving Applebloom forced herself out from under it, now safe she went from terrorfied to outright pissed. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?" she yelled at the spider, kicking it in the eyes. "YOU THINK YO' SPECIAL OR SOMTHIN'?" she picked up her stick and skewerd it's head to the soft floor. Breathing heavily she tried to calm down. "here" link said "trade you for the shield?" he added. Applebloom saw what he was holding, A slingshot. She smiled lightly and forked over the shield. ''Whe' to now?" she asked. Link sighed "still up.."at the top of the tree. Link held the compass while he looked at a map. "i think...'' he trailed off and walked to a small ledge. He turned to applebloom and pulled her close to him "do you trust me Bloom?" he asked. "ah course..." she said warily. "COWABUNGA!" came links cry followed by Appleblooms scream. the web in the middle of the room strecthed...and broke. They yelled as they were forced into a small puddle. Link stood up and pulled Applebloom into a full stand up next to him. "see that web?'' he asked. Applebloom nodded. Link smiled and tugged her to the wall that held them apart. "your 'sposed to go all the way around but why do that? he asked, a coy smile on his face. He kneeled and held up his hands "you climb up then you pull me there, 'aight?" he asked. Applebloom sighed and stepped on his hands,then his head, ten the ledge. She turned and pulled link up next to her. Link grabbed a rock and started pushing it to the ledge. it fell in and now they could cross very easily from point A to point B he unsheathed a deku stick, charged a small torch, lit the stick and swatted the web with one fell swoop. Applebloom sighed and pushed him into the new hole and jumped in, herself. They sputtered out the water in their lungs and swam to shore. "231" link muttered. "Bloom! I need you to blast the scrubs in a certian order." SHe nodded and redied her slingshot she fired once and link grabbed a scrub, they repeated this till the door opened and link could push the stone slab out of the way.

enter boss chamber

In the chamber it was dark,must, and cold. Applebloom yipped and hid behind A pillar. "link!" she hissed "is that queen gohma?" she asked. Link nodded and charged into the middle of the room. the spider things eye turned red and it leaped to engage the hero of time. He rolled back and slashed its front left forleg off. the spider queen shrieked and turned to face him again. Applebloom pulled her slingshot backl to her lip and aimed at the monster tail. she fired and the deku seed lodged itself in the bulb at the base of it's tail. the spider shrieked and turned to face its new prey. Applebloom broke into a run trying to make it to link. she tripped on a small plant and was sent flying into the ground...away from link. She turned to her back and saw the spider leap onto her. Link saw what happened and leapt onto the spiders back, he sheathed his shield so he could hold his sword in both hands. Applebloom screamed as the monster ravaged at her torso she shrieked again and tried to wriggle away as the teeth scrabing her tunic started to scrape flesh. she saw link plunge his sword hilt deep into the monsters eye. the spider reared and fell onto it's back. the beast slwoly stopped twitching and faded to dust. Link stood up and smiled cockily at Applebloom. "that's 2 times you owe me" Applebloom stared for a second than broke down sobbing on Link's shoulder. "ah could've died the'e and all you can do is make jokes!" SHE BAwled. link was at a loss for a second. he smiled at applebloom. "here" he said, she sniffled and looked at his hand. "it's a heart container, they make you stronger" She paused and looked back and forth between the heart and link. "thanks" she whispered. She held the heart to her chest as it started to glow. she felt her skin heal and her tunic mend itself. She felt stronger than ever before now. "thank you link" she said, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Link blushed and led her to the blue portal that led to the oustide world.

sorry for spelling mistakes but im so tired I don't care right now. for those who are wondering link has already completed the quest and returned to his childhood.


End file.
